


Jump Scared

by mysticmoonlight



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Detectives, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmoonlight/pseuds/mysticmoonlight
Summary: You spend a day at work with your favourite detective, or more specifically, your girlfriend.
Relationships: Erin Lindsay/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Jump Scared

**Author's Note:**

> F/n- First Name  
> L/n- Last Name

You walk into the bathroom early morning with your headphones in, since you wanted music and your roommate, who was also your girlfriend, had not woken up yet. As you were drying your hands, you feel a tap on the shoulder, which makes you jump. "Aah!" You turn around and see Erin stood behind you laughing. "You know, you're pretty jumpy for a cop." You roll your eyes playfully. "Good morning to you too." You kiss her gently on the cheek before heading to your room to get dressed, before you feel a tug at your wrist. Lindsay spins you around, before pinning you up against the wall. "I'm not sure that will suffice." She smiles and kisses you, and you willingly relax and kiss back. This carries on for about 5 minutes or so before you both pull away breathless. 

You chuckle slightly, as you blush a deep red. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you Miss Lindsay." She smirks. "By the locks of your face, you enjoyed it." You bluff and try to walk off but she doesn't let you. "You can't get away from me that easily." She kisses you again, which makes you smile and blush even more if that's possible. Once again you pull away breathless and you divert your eyes away from her smirking face with a smile as she lets you do. "Wouldn't want us to be late for work. Last thing we want is Voight to be suspicious, so let's roll." You go to get dressed, and as Lindsay goes to the bathroom, you go and look in her closet to see if you can grab an item to wear. "What do you think you are doing?" You jump once again, to see Lindsay stood behind you with her arms crossed. You open your mouth to speak but nothing comes out, and as Lindsay approaches, you get visibly nervous. "You dork." She laughs and grabs a gray checkered shirt out of the closet and hands it to you. You give her a quick kiss before going to put it on, along with black jeans and your police belt. 

"You look cute!" You say to her as she comes out of her room wearing a yellow top and blue jeans, along with the necklace you got her for her last birthday. It was both of your initials stamped on a small gold heart. "Because I won't be able to do this at work, I will now," She proceeds to kiss you again and wraps her arms around your waist. When you pull away your faces are only inches apart. "I'm so lucky I have you." You blush and head out the door, down to Lindsay's car. You grab a hot dog on the way to work, and get to the 21st with time to spare. "Since when did you two car-share?" Platt says with a raised eyebrow as you both come in together, eating hotdogs. "Since today, buzz us up sunshine." She shrugs. "Fine, but ditch the food." You both eat it quickly as you run up the stairs, and see Jay, Alvin and Burgess at their desks. 

As you sit down at your desks, Jay begins to laugh. "Not a Good afternoon from either one of you? That's a new one." You look at Lindsay. "It's so quiet in here, we didn't want to disturb any of you." He scoffs. "Either that or you were too busy daydreaming." Lindsay is about to speak, but Voight walks in. "Get geared up to roll out, got a hit on a drug case." Lindsay gets up and walks over to Halstead. "I don't know what you are thinking, but whatever it is, it isn't true." He smirks up at her, and gently grabs her necklace. "Really? Because that necklace says otherwise." Lindsay scoffs. "That could be anyone's initial, not just her's." You pop your head round the door, fully geared up. "Are you two coming or what? Voight is waiting." Jay nods before turning back to Erin. "As far as I am aware, that's your shirt." Erin blushes slightly. "No it isn't Jay, that's her shirt." Jay laughs once again. "Need me to check the tag? You write your name in everything you own." Lindsay shakes her head nervously before heading with Jay. Jay rushes to the armour room to help you gear up, and manages to check the tag when putting your vest on. The tag reads, 'E. Lindsay'.

Once you head out, it's a pretty easy bust n' grab, and you bring him back to the district in no time. On the way back, Halstead is taking fact that Erin is driving. "Are you telling me her shirt has your name written in it?" Erin swears under her breath which gets a chuckle from Jay. "Nothing wrong with admitting you've got it bad, detective." Lindsay gives him the death stare as she pulls up at 21st, a slight blush on her face. "Jay I swear to god, you mention this, especially to your little girlfriend, and I will eviscerate you." Jay laughs. "Girlfriend?" Erin look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, the 5'6 blonde one. Who else?" Jay blushes slightly. "It's not like that! We are just friends." Erin laughs. "Yeah, the same way F/n isn't wearing my shirt." Jay smirks. "So at least you admit it?" They both open the door and walk up the stairs. "Only if you admit you like Upton, big time." He shakes his head as they make eye contact on the way in. "What took you two so long? I've been looking at DMV records for ten minutes." You ask, making Erin and Jay laugh. "Business." 

Lindsay walks over to you, and leans on the desk. She looks at what you are doing, before running her fingers up the center of your back, causing you to nearly fall off of your chair. The others notice and burst out laughing, much to your embarrassment. "Smooth one there L/n." You gently shove Lindsay in the direction of her desk, before getting back to work. The phone rings, and you pick it up. "Detective L/n, intelligence." You chat for a while before putting the phone down. "I've got something!" You say, before pulling up a picture of the car in question, and sending it round to everyone. "Nice work cutie." Erin says, after everyone has already headed down the stairs. Platt sees you two as you run down the stairs together blushing. "I want a word with you two at the end of shift." You mutter an 'Oh god' before going and seizing the car from patrol. 

On the way back, you ride with Upton in the car, as she drives. "So, Hailey, how is it with you and Jay?" She blushes slightly but tries to play it off. "How is what?" You scoff. "Oh come on Hailey, I know for a fact you and Jay were flirting back at district, I saw it with my own two eyes." She bites her lip slightly. "Alright, he is kinda hot. I have to admit." You look over at her with a smirk. "Knew it." She looks back at you with a smirk. "What's going on between you and Erin? I've known her for a total of 3 weeks and I can tell she has a real soft spot for you." You blush and look out of the window. "Nothing is going on!" You say, knowing Hailey does not believe a word you say. "That blush says otherwise, and so does the fact you smell just like her. I bet she would love to see the blush on your face after this conversation." Hayley smirks as you panic. "If you don't want her to know, I suggest you tell me." You groan and hide your head in your crossed arms on the dashboard as Hailey pulls up to the district. "Last chance L/n." Hailey says as she gets ready to text Erin. You panic. "Fine, fine." 

You slouch in the seat, the red on your face even noticeable in the darkness. "She's my girlfriend of 6 months. To be honest I'm head over heels in love for the girl." Hailey teases you more, doing heart hands and saying 'aww' repeatedly, as you try to get the blush off of your face. You clear up the squad car and wave goodbye to Hailey as she heads inside to pack up for the night. After 5 minutes, you head inside to find Platt is refusing to buzz you up, until you go over to her desk. "What's up sarge?" She looks up from her file. "What's up is you and Lindsay. I saw you two flirting earlier." You scoff. "Meaning?" Platt puts the folder down. "Meaning I know you two are dating." You chuckle. "Just buzz me up, it's beer o'clock." She agrees and you head up to see no one but Erin waiting for you at your desk. "I've been waiting for you, here's your coat, let's go home." You smile and take her hand, before heading out the back entrance and into her car. The drive home is quick, and you head into the warmth of your apartment from the bitter Chicago winter. Time passes, and before you know it, you are cuddling in bed, both half asleep. "Did I ever say how pretty you are?" She blushes at that statement like you knew she would. You have a compliment war for a while, before you press a small kiss to her collarbone. "Night, love."


End file.
